The present invention relates to merchandising display devices, and particularly to such devices including a display board and brackets for suspending the products to be merchandised, such as products enclosed within plastic, e.g., blister-type, packages.
Display devices of the foregoing type are commonly used in retail establishments, such as department stores, food markets, and hardware stores, for displaying various types of products within convenient view of the purchaser. However, the easy access to these products to the purchasers has created a serious problem of petty thievery or shoplifting which results in very significant losses to the store owner.